futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukiteru Amano
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |image = |kanji = 天野 雪輝 |romanji = Amano Yukiteru |alias = First |race = Human, God |birthday = |age =14 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |affiliation= Future Diary Holders Yuno Gasai Keigo Kurusu Minene Uryu Aru Akise |previous affiliation= |occupation= Diary Holder Junior High School Student, God of Time and Space |previous occupation= |base of operations= |status = Alive |relatives = Rea Amano (mother) Kurou Amano (father) |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |japanese voice = Misuzu Togashi |english voice = |number = 1 |type = Random Diary }} Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano (天野 雪輝, Amano Yukiteru) is the main protagonist of Future Diary series. He is the First Diary Holder and in possesion of the "Indifference Diary" also known as the "Random Diary." Appearance Yukiteru Amano is a young boy with blue eyes and black hair on which he occasionally wears a brown hat atop. His typical attire is a light-brown coat with a black zip-up shirt underneath. Personality Yukiteru Amano, a junior high student, initially has trouble making friends. He views himself as a spectator from the sidelines and often writes down what he sees in a cell phone diary, which reflects his introverted attitude. Tormented by solitude, Yukiteru interacts with his imaginary friends: Deus Ex Machina, the God of Time and Space, and Muru Muru, Deus's servant. After the deaths of his parents, Yukiteru's personality undergoes an extreme change. He becomes very tactical, cruel and intelligent, using the effects of his Random Diary to their full extent, easily dispatching the men who assassinated his father. He is even able to trick his own diary into presenting him with a password needed to access the bank vault that John Bacchus hides, speaking loudly about the possibility of ambushing John's secretary to gain the password, which the diary produces as his future, since it is based around his own views and beliefs. He transitions from being passive into resourceful as he was able to use a ball to distract Tsubaki Kasugano, thus leaving her defenseless. He also was able to save Yuno from being electrocuted by turning on every electronic device available at the maximum capacity to make them overload and blackout. However, with his newfound bravery and intelligence comes underhanded cruelty, willingly leading Kamado Ueshita and her orphans into a trap so she can be eliminated, and he uses Minene Uryu and Masumi Nishijima to clear the path to John even though Nishijima is killed and Minene loses an arm. He also appears to lack certain morals, allowing Yuno Gasai to kill people without scolding her and using her psychotic violence to his own benefit. However, it becomes clear as the game reaches its climax that Yukiteru still is afraid at heart, confused by his own actions and asks Minene what he should live for if resurrecting his parents is the wrong thing to do. The events that follow with the deaths of all close to him knocks him out of his crueller self back into his kinder, caring personality; putting Yuno's well-being over his. Diary & Abilities His diary is the Random Diary which allows Yukiteru to predict his surroundings. The main advantage of this is that it is quite useful as it can predict a large scale of different things. However it has the weakness that it will not tell him anything about himself, therefore he is unable to know exactly if the entries that appear may be an attack to himself, although it can tell him of dangers to people around himself. While this means his diary can serve to have a wide vision of what happens around him, it is also limited to what Yukiteru believes is true, although this can also serve as an advantage as he could trick his own Diary into predicting a future he believed true to get information that would be useful in the present. Yukiteru's secondary ability is throwing darts, which he has been practicing for a long time and still does so every morning. Because of this he has a remarkable accuracy with them, and is obviously advantageous if he uses them against his opponents. In one opportunity he was capable of perfectly aiming against The Fifth despite being severely weakened by poison. Later on, Yukiteru, with help of Yuno, becomes much more deadly with great proficiency in firearms like pistols or machineguns, and also in tagging. He is also noteworthy for being the only character to change the future through mere willpower. Plot Overview Behind the Scenes A year prior to the beginning of the Survival Game, Yukiteru's parents divorced. In spite of that, he still holds out hope that they will reconcile and be a family again. Since then, his mother is often away for fairly long periods of time due to her occupation, and his father rarely visits him. Deus' Game The series begins with Yukiteru narrating his life and how he records everything in his life in a cellphone diary from a bystander's point of view. It is later revealed that he has two friends who he believes to be imaginary, Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space, and his servant, Muru Muru. On this particular day Deus asks Yukiteru if he would like to "play a game". Yukiteru remains silent and the next morning he discovers that his diary has gained the ability to predict the future for the next ninety days. He then exploits the advantage of being able to predict the future to avoid several school hazards and scores number one on a surprise math test, all with an uncharacteristic air of confidence causing many to view him as a different person. This draws the attention of school idol, Yuno Gasai. Later that day he sees a startling entry in his diary, a "Dead End". He learns that he is to be killed by a serial killer he had heard about earlier on the news and initially believes it to be Yuno who appears to know of the effects of his Future Diary. He runs in fear of being killed but no matter where he goes he can't seem to shake off Yuno. He eventually escapes to an elevator in a building only for Yuno to break in at the last second while at the same time revealing that she too is a Future Diary holder. Yukiteru prepares to attack but Yuno grabs his wrist, pins him to the elevator wall, and kisses him. She then reveals to Yukiteru her "Yuki Diary" which simutaneously reveals her obsession of him. She informs him that the true serial killer, the Third was on his way to kill him on the 14th floor and instead sends the elevator to the roof. Yukiteru is scared but Yuno tells him that she has a plan. Meanwhile the Thrid is revealed to also be a Future Diary holder and possesses the "Murder Diary" which gives him the future locations of his next victims. Yuno and Yukiteru escape to the roof of the building and lie on wait for the Third to arrive. As the Third checks his Future Diary in confusion, Yukiteru appears and throws a dart with pin point accuracy right at the serial killer's "Murder Diary" causing said killer to ripple and disappear from reality (i.e. die). Following this, he appears before Deus and begins to realize the nature of the "game". Yuno then crazily expresses her desire to protect Yukiteru which causes him to put on a panicked expression in response to her obsessiveness. Later, Yukiteru follows Muru Muru to Deus's Cathedral of Causality and it is revealed that along with Yuno and Yukiteru himself, 10 other people have been granted Future Diaries by Deus Ex Machina. The mechanics of the game are finally revealed. The goal of the game is for the players to eliminate one another user their Future Diaries to compete for the prize of becoming the successor of Deus Ex Machina. With the Third's death, only eleven remain and all of the other Future Diary holders (with the exception of Yuno) believe Yukiteru, identified as the First, to be the most dangerous among them and resolve to take him out first. However, the Fourth openly declares that he will protect him. Attack of the Ninth News of Yukiteru's recent rise in academics quickly spreads around the school catching the attention of a mysterious girl. She innocently asks Yukiteru for directions to a nearby classroom which happens to have been the class taught by his serial killer teacher, the Third. As Yukiteru shakes from the girl's constant interrogating it grows more and more obvious to her that he is the person she is looking for and she reveals herself to be the Ninth diary owner Minene Uryu, a wanted terrorist. Yuno, who had learned of the situation via her Future Diary attempts to strike Minene from behind using a fire extinguisher but fails. Minene then reveals that she has filled the school with explosives and Yukiteru's death is to be in three hours. She sets a few off for emphasis and a scared Yukiteru decides to trust Yuno to protect him. The two then resort to crawling around the school using their Future Diaries to avoid setting off any explosions. It is here that Yukiteru discovers the weakness of his Random Diary - it does not record anything about him short of a Dead End. Luckily he is reminded of Yuno's Yukiteru Diary which records every ten minutes of his future. As they approach a nearby classroom Yukiteru is delighted to see some of the students, including Ouji Kosaka, until they race towards him and tackle to the floor, retrieving his cell phone in the process. It is revealed that the Ninth offered the school a deal to capture Yukiteru and bring him before her. But instead of following through with the deal, Minene merely switches the bombs to motion detection. An angry and upset Yuno decides to take her vengeance on her classmates by racing through the halls setting off many explosions shocking Yukiteru and even surprising the Ninth. Just when all looks bleak for Yukiteru, a stranger with a familiar voice arrives. After Yukiteru is thrown outside by his classmates, Yuno begins to go on the rampage to rescue Yukiteru, blowing up the school in the process. As Yukiteru despairs, Keigo Kurusu, the Fourth diary owner who promised to keep an eye on Yukiteru, arrives to arrest Minene. Kurusu immediately establishes himself as Yukiteru's ally. As Minene makes threats to blow everyone in the school up, Yuno leaps out of a window and attempts to take out Minene, but fails. Kurusu tells Yukiteru to pluck up some courage and defeat Minene himself, advising him to hide his fear behind a smile. Yukiteru complies and charges out across the courtyard to reach Minene. Yukiteru grabs his diary on the way, Yuno guiding him safely across the courtyard to avoid the mines Minene set up. Kurusu and the staff and students of the school support Yukiteru as he is thrown forwards by a detonated mine, charging at Minene. Minene guards her diary, Yukiteru missing it all together and instead pierces her left eye with one of his throwing darts. Yuno destroys Minene's bomb equipment, Kurusu walking over and telling Minene to surrender. Minene suddenly leaps up and fires out a smokescreen before making her getaway on a motorcycle, using her Escape Diary. Shortly after, Kurusu proposes an alliance to Yukiteru and Yuno to find and stop the other diary owners. Yukiteru immediately agrees and convinces Yuno to join the alliance too. Cult of the Sixth Yukiteru, Yuno and Kurusu are headed to the Omekata Cult which has supposedly captured the 9th, Uryu Minene. Yukiteru is wary of Yuno after peering through the door in her house but cannot tell Kurusu as Yuno is constantly keeping tabs on them. When they arrive a Kurusu talks with a young shrine maiden while he and Yuno look at a pond. When they meet the priestess of the cult she reveals herself to be the 6th diary holder, Tsubaki Kasugano. She tells them that she called them their so that Yukiteru would help her avoid her dead end and offers to trade the 9th for him which causes Yuno to become angry. They agree and Tsubaki warms him that Yuno is dangerous and will break him. A follower comes and puts some futons down which spontaneously catch fire. Then followers with axes come and begin to kill one another. As he goes to help Tsubaki who is stuck in her cage, Yuno grabs him and tells him that it is too dangerous. He then yells that he cannot trust her and asks if she is planning to kill him, grabs an axe and runs to save Tsubaki who is stuck in her cage. Then the sprinkler system comes on and douses the fire. The 6th then yells at her followers who snap out of their hypnotism. Yuno then starts to come inside the cage, but having a bad feeling he tells her to wait outside while he and the 6th go out of the cage. Yuno then asks the 6th when she will return Yuki to her. The change sound occurs and their dead ends are raised stating they will be killed by the 6th followers. Yuno then proceeds to begin chopping the corpses around them, claiming that are just faking. The "corpses" rise up and begin to attack. Yuno then gives him an ultimatum, choose the 6th and die or choose her and live. She grabs him, he grabs Tsubaki and they run away while Yuno tries to ditch the 6th. He recieves a text from Kurusu that he has caught the 9th and that the police are at the gate. As they near the front, the followers snap out of their hypnosis and Tsubaki stops them from leaving sayin that they should face the enemy here. Five differnt 12s then appear and tell him that they 6th is tricking him and that he will kill the 6th for "justice". He states that he will blow himself and her up and that he is blind but has excellent hearing. When he charges at them Yuno uses this knowledge to find the real 12th and kill him. Tsubaki then reveals her true self and captures him and Yuno. She then proceeds to kiss Yukiteru, making Yuno go into a rage, and she chops the 6th right hand off with her axe, throws her diary to Yukiteru and lets him escape while she is caught. He then hides under the building using his and Yuno's diary to avoid detection and finds a small handball. Tsubaki then lures him out by prodcasting that Yuno will be raped by her followers if he does not come. He comes and saves Yuno and declares that he will defeat the 6th as his DEAD END has not risen meaning he has a chance to change the future. He throws the handball in the air and all of the followers look at it making the 6th diary useless and he throws a dart at her diary. As the ball lands she realizes it is the handball she lost to the "invisible world" and laments that now it finds her. She then dies and the police come and help Yukiteru and Yuno. While in a police car he wonders over if he should or shouldn't trust Yuno considering what he knows about what is behind the door in her house. The Fifth's Game Yukiteru's mom decides to come for a visit and he picks her up at the station. When they arrive at home they find one of their windows has been broken. Using his diary Yuki sees that it was done by Yuno. Once inside, he runs up to his room to find Yuno cleaning his room saying she wants to impress his mom so she will bless them. When his mom comes up he shoves Yuno into the closet. Seeing that he and his mom are having a good time Yuno proceeds to try and escape. Not wanting his mom to meet Yuno he shoves his mom out of his room and when he turns around he finds Yuno looking at one of his dirty magazines. He grabs it and gets mad at her but then the magazine is grabbed by his mom who gets mad at him. During dinner he hopes Yuno will lose his mom's favor as she is usually picky about food, but she is instead impressed by her cooking and says that Yuno will make a good wife and all that's left for them is to have sex. She then explains that she will be staying home for three days and looking after a kid of one of her collegues who committed suicide in the Omekata Cult mass suicide. That night Yuno sleeps on futons in his room and asks if he will make a move on her. Yuki says no because he doesn't love her but Yuno says he will come to love her and according to her diary on July 28 they will become one, which means they will have sex. He says that he could change the future but Yuno states that this is one future that she won't even let him change. The next day the child arrives. He talks with hand puppets and asks "big sister and big brother" their names. It is later revealed that the child is the 5th, Reisuke Houjo. All that day he tries to kill them and is thwarted by first Yuno on his first two attempts and then Yukiteru on his third. The next day he and Yuno look for Rei's diary. Yuno states that it'd be easier to kill him but he stops her saying it be better to find the diary. He looks in places not listed in the diary as Rei taunts them. Later when he is outside looking Yuno decides to kill the 5th and chases him with a hammer accidentically knocking out Yukiteru's mother. She then helps him to find the diary and they are just in time to intercept it from the delivery man just before Rei gets it. As Yuki opens it a poisonous gas is released and he faints. He is dragged to the bathroom by Yuno who is then challenged to a game of hide-and-seek by Rei for the antidote. While they play Yukiteru checks his diary but it only tells him what is going on in the bathroom. Then he opens the windown and takes a deep breath. Later on the stairs he gives the air to Yuno via a kiss and faints again. After the 5th is defeated by Yuno she faints just before she could give Yuki the antidote. 9th arrives and she drags them outside where she gives them both the antidote. She then warns him to kill the 2nd soon for she is deemed to be his greatest enemy. The Tenth's Trap Being enroled in a new school after Minene's bombing, Yuki makes it his goal to make 100 friends. He's accompanied by Yuno who remarks it is better they do not use their diaries, shall they risk attracting attention of other users like Minene, during the way he looks at a boy who stares him as well, before disappearing. At his new class he meets Ouji Kosaka a boy who used to bully him, and starts a fight, but is stopped by Hinata Hino and Mao Nonosaka, with the former presenting herself, just as Yuki tries to greet her, he falls and accidentally lowers her pants, prompting Mao to take a photo, ending with a comical beating from Hinata. They later have a friendly talk regarding a series of brutal murders, and a boy who skipped class, Aru Akise, who is known to be an eccentric boy who seeks to be a detective, and they decide to hang out and check one of the crime scenes. Yuno awaits Yuki but is surprised to him with friends, which she dislikes. Yuno tries to tell Yuki that they aren't trustworthy and that he only needs her, but Yuki thinks she's overeacting. They go to a park, and play around, with Yuno at the distance visibly disturbed (to the point of writing "die" on the floor several times). They arrive at the place, it is evening and Hinata dissappears. Yuki soon predicts she has been attacked, but when they arrive they find her corpse along with a pack of hounds, just as Akise appears and guides them to a building nearby with the dogs pursuing. They are trapped as Akise explains he has been investigating Yuki since he's related to mysterious events (namely the battles against the other Diary Users), and the dogs try to break through the windows. Yuno suggests to Yuki they should use them as bait while the two of them run away as she distrusts them. Yuki refuses while revealing his power to see the future and demonstrates them, this quickly makes even the distrustful Kousaka to follow Yuki's instruction of which window to block, which eventually makes the dogs tire and flee. Seemingly everybody fine, Mao holds Yuki at knife-range while she takes his phone giving it to Hinata who appears alive, revealing herself a Diary User, and the she targets Akise who she believes another User. Hinata reveals she used a fake body to trick them and that her father is the true owner of the Breeder Diary, which allows her to control dogs. She wants to kill Akise because he has been targeting her father for the serial murders. Akise then challenges Hinata to a coin-guess game with the hands with his Diary on the line. While initially distrustful Hinata accepts as with Yuki's diary she can easily predict the result. However she fails twice in a row (one as a warm up and one as a real bet) forcing her to return Yuki to them. Yuno discovers Akise is tricking them as his Diary is not making the signature sound as the other Diaries, therefore he's lying. He admits this is true and that he's a normal human, but before Yuno kills him, he quickly releases himself and puts his life as bargain. Hinata tries once more, but before that Akise instructs Yuno to cover Yuki's ears. Hinata loses once more not understanding why she lost. Akise explains that it is because the Random Diary predicts what Yuki believes to be true instead of the real future, therefore the game was completelly legit. Mao nonetheless tries to break Yuki's diary but Yuno stabs her, as she recovers the diary. Everybody except Mao and Hinata leave, with Hinata angered and soon orders the dogs to kill them. Yuki decides he cannot leave Hinata and Mao, and wants to help them, with the dogs behind them, they decide that Yuki will go for Hinata while the rest lure the dogs away. However Yuno tricks them and goes with Yuki, who seeing he will not go back, decides to stab an incoming dog. The two soon reach Hinata, with Yuno quickly holding her at knife-point. Yuki tries to pacify her as Kousaka and Akise return, but Yuno claims that she will kill anybody she believes will take Yuki from her. Seeing this Yuki decides to say to Yuno that she's not his friend, but quickly announces that she is his girlfriend to everybody which greatly shocks and embarrasses her. Yuki soon demands Yuno that since she's his girlfriend she must acknowledge his friends or he will dislike her, Yuno agrees and releases Hinata who is thankful of Yuki, who having lied to save her, does not know what to do now. Hinata calls her father saying she failed. The Tenth says she lied to her and that she should not become somebody like him, he's killed by Keigo, but not before revealing it. The Fourth's Betrayal Rescue Operation Being a couple Yuki and Yuno would plan on a trip for both disappearing for several days. Yuno on her desperation of being tagged by Akise and have her Happy End ruined decides to secretly kidnap Yuki and have him secluded so the two of them can be happy in the end. Yuki's friends Hinata, Mao and Kousaka would be enlisted to help by Akise and Nishijima, as Yuno has hidden in an old residential area full of hotels some of them owned by her parents, and Yuki's friends would not alert her as much as the police. Yuno discovers that they are tagging her and eventually tricks Hinata into thinking Yuki escaped and sent a message asking for her, Hinata does arrive but Yuno attacks her and has her tied up. She uses the same trick to lure the rest of them, using a mannequin of Yuki to trap them in a room and bury them in concrete (gas in the anime). Yuno almost naked, tries to feed a barely conscious Yuki while Hinata confronts her about what she is doing, Yuno believing Yuki is content. She is interrupted by Akise who claims to Yuno he wants to negotiate with her and blackmails her with the corpses found at her home, planning to tell the police about them and asks her about the third corpse's identity. Yuno is at first enraged that Akise would defile her parents' corpses, but goes silent after hearing of the third one. She then bursts in hysterical laughter, repressing her memories in a fit of despair, while madly talking to Yuki that they are "weird people" and cuts communications. Eventually thanks to Kosaka he is be able to use the ventilation shaft and sneak into the control room where Yuki and Hinata are confined. Yuno, not knowing who Kosaka is, expresses shock that he has a Diary. Listening to his explanation, she deduces Kosaka is not very smart and tricks him into giving him the key to the control room and later that of Yuki's. Throwing him the first key, Yuno uses the chance to pull out a crossbow while Kosaka frees Mao and Akise. Yuno coldly shoots him in the leg whilst pointing out his failure, however, before she can kill him, Yuki is freed by Hinata. Snatching the crossbow from Yuno, Yuki slaps her and stops her, saving Kosaka and freeing Hinata in the process. Seeing Yuki leaving with his friends, Yuno desperately tries to call out to him, however, an enraged Yuki tells her to go to hell. Sad and alone Yuno resolves that Yuki is not safe without her and goes after him. The Seventh's Battle of Love The Eleventh's Kingdom The End Begins Final Battle Trivia * His first name is based on Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky, thunder and lightning, and leader of the Dii Consentes (Jupiter, Juno and Minerva). * Out of all of the diary holders, Yuki has the largest number of alliances in the series, forming alliances with Yuno, Kurusu, Tsubaki, Minene, Marco and Ai (briefly), Kamado, and his own friends Akise, Hinata, Mao and Kosaka. Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Students